The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a network system.
In a conventional network system, an image reading apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile, a scanner, a multi function product (MFP) and the like is connected through a network. For example, a multi function product and personal computers as a plurality of terminal devices are connected through a network.
In the conventional network system, the multi function product reads an image of an original in a push scanning mode, so that it is possible to transmit image data of the image of the original to a specific personal computer among the personal computers. In this case, a storage unit of the multi function product stores a transmission destination list, and the transmission destination list registers information for identifying each personal computer, i.e., terminal information, as a transmission destination. When the transmission destination list is displayed on a display unit of the multi function product, an operator selects the specific personal computer of the transmission destination in the transmission destination list, so that the image data are transmitted to the specific personal computer thus selected. (Refer to Patent Reference)
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-59553
In the conventional network system described above, it is not possible to transmit the image data to a personal computer whose terminal information is not registered in the transmission destination list. Further, when a personal computer is newly connected to the network and terminal information thereof is registered in the transmission destination list, it is necessary to obtain acknowledgment of an administrator of each personal computer. Accordingly, an operation of registering the terminal information becomes cumbersome. Further, when acknowledgment of an administrator is not obtained, it is not possible to register the terminal information of the personal computer in the transmission destination list.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading apparatus and a network system capable of solving the problems of the conventional network system. In the present invention, it is possible to transmit image data to a personal computer whose terminal information is not registered in a transmission destination list.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.